deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia Guardians
Gaia Guardians is the Native Allied Alliance, Space Allied Alliance, and Eco-Allied Alliance as well the honorary team member of the Galactic Alliance. The royal eco warriors are the protectors of Planet Gaia and the Mother Nature as they battled the self-proclaimed (and lame) super scientist named Splundor Rabbittong and his evil allies from Plundoria and alien menaces known as the Trappers. Origins In the lush, fertile planet of Gaia, far away from the Animalia Galaxy, Randor was a member of the House of Feniks and a warrior of the Firebird Valley despite being a stranger's son. During the time of troubles when the self-proclaimed (and lame) super scientist named Splundor Rabbittong attempted to take over the world, Randor was chosen by the council as he was sent to find the rare resource known as the Gaianium in the Gaia Island. Randor accepted his quest and goes alone. Randor travelled to the south in the land of Gleedalia, where he found himself in the middle of a crossfire between the Gleedalian and Krokarian. Randor helped the Gleedalian until his wife, Galina, and their son, Danny, showed up and helped him and her allies. After the fight is over, Randor was surprised to see them and they went to Gleedalian Kingdom's capital and helped their allies to end the conflict as they're going to defeat Kreeganda tribe and Krokarian barbarians. After their victory against the two hostile forces, Randor and his family continue to travel as the path to the Gaianium's location after they were shown the way by Gleedalian as their reward. As they've found the Gaianium at the ancient temple of Gaia, they discovered that Splundor's men and their camp as they've learned that they were about to steal the Gaianium for use of profits to the illegal market for their evil activities. Randor and his family sabotaged and foiled the Splundorians' evil plan, they've entered the temple and discovered something unusual and surprising truth about Randor's father: a hologram recorded many years ago since he was youngling and learned the truth about the Gaianium that its not only a resource for use for the greater good against evil but its a source of the planet's heart like the planet's core. With the truth comes out, Randor and his family decided to build a temple into a city for all the kingdom united against Spludor and his evil united army from his father's ship nearby. While designing the plan of the establishing of the city and rebuilding the temple, they were visited by the Firebird council and granted Randor and his family as the ruler of Planet Gaia to defend against the forces of evil on the planet and alien menace known as the Trappers. For many years, the city has been established and defenses are overwhelming with unity and ecological technology which King Randor wanted to make ecological solution rather than using too much eco-technology which he did the right choice for the people and planet's conditions. Time was peaceful but it wasn't always that easy. King Randor and his family and six chosen Eco-Warriors defended the city and Gaia Island annually with the help of their allies from every kingdom on the planet against the combined army of Plundoria and defeated them and Splundor himself as King Randor came to face him his arch-nemesis and foiled his devious schemes. And on the next year, they defeated Splundor and his evil army and foiled his evil plan again then over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over... again, but only yearly, off course. After they defeated the Trappers, King Randor and the Eco-Warriors brought attention from the Galactic Alliance while they were monitored and followed the event during their battle against evil alien poachers. King Randor refuse to accept the membership but he will accept it as the honorary team member with one condition they accepted: they will protect the planet and Gaianium from alien poachers and looters by him and his family and allies themselves. Team Members King Randor The courageous heroic leader of the Gaia Guardians and the wise noble ruler and king of Planet Gaia. He keeps defending and helping his kingdom, his people and his allies with his family and fellow Eco-Warriors from the evil forces of the so-called super scientist, Splundor Rabbittong. He's also the son of the fame ecological scientist who discovered the Gaia Crystal ever since he protected for the whole time until he was joined by the House of Feniks. Queen Galina The wife of King Randor and the queen of Planet Gaia. She's a skilled archer from the House of Feniks and a friend to Gleedania Kingdom since her first battle against the vicious Kreeganda tribe and the aggressive Krokarian barbarians. Prince Danny The son of King Randor and Queen Galina and the prince of Planet Gaia. He's young but very brave, cunning, and adventurous like his father and best friend, Zack, who wants to go to the adventure with his parents or go alone with his friend but he have to stay out of troubles. Zack Zackron is noble, cool and coolheaded laser dragon warrior from the House of Zok and the Zok Dragon Tribe. He's the hero of Cloud Dragon Island from the north who defeated the evil Krogan Dragons, Shadow Wing Dragons, and Shadow Star Dragons as he led his dragon allies against the forces of evil dragons and a bunch of goons from Splundor Rabbittong until King Randor and his family helped the allied dragons of Granamyria. His fellow Eco-Warriors called him Zack while his friends called him Zaps due to his special ability of laser power and his laser sword. Trino Tryckro of the Thundro Valley is the powerful Eco-Warrior from the Azmot Jungles from the south of the Gaia Island. He has a powerful armor made with the mix of adamantium and Gaianium, powerful withstand against laser and sci-fi ammunitions from alien menece from outer space, even swords and spears and arrows. And he has powerful horns that it can breach through the enemy defenses. Rockorilla Rockoro of the mighty Rock Gorilla tribe who is the strongest and powerful Eco-Warrior of the team. He can smash the entire group of enemies in one blow and he can punches his large enemies; even he can lift a giant rock or trees and even the evil alien spaceship with his mighty brute strength. He's also cheerful and has a heart of kindness to Queen Galina to do anything he can to protect her, his friends and allies, and his home. Iglo The blue rainbow fish magician, Iglo is one of the Duo Rainbow Fish and the brother of Blues. He's a young brave Magic-User of water like his sister. He and his sister lost their parents at the hands of the evil Black Piranha warriors until they banished them back to the Dark Seas from their hometown of Rainbow Port, west of Planet Gaia, when they teamed up with King Randor and his eco-allies which they joined their side. Blues The red rainbow fish magician, Blues is one of the one of the Duo Rainbow Fish and the sister of Iglo. Like her brother, she also the Magic-User of water and lost their parents but she and Iglo pushed the Black Piranha warriors out of the port and joined with their new allies. Zenjin The mighty Sea-Dragon warrior from Saiju Dragon Island from the northeast of Planet Gaia. He keeps the seas at bay from marauders from Misty Island from the east and the Black Shark warriors from the Dark Seas until he was aided by King Randor and the Eco-Warriors of Gaia and joined forces with his new allies as they resolved the problem in Misty Island. He carries his powerful weapon, the Trident of Tidal Sea-Dragon, that its guided him wherever there is danger on the sea in all corners around Gaia Island. Inspirations * Inspired from Hanna-Barbera cartoon, Herculoids, created by Alex Toth, and He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Category:Database Category:Native Allied Alliance Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Eco-Allied Alliance Category:Galactic Alliance